


Understated

by Dexthecryptid (Godtie)



Series: OMGCP Prompts [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, This is supposed to be the day before the samwell men's hockey opener
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godtie/pseuds/Dexthecryptid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: pls pls pls im suffering from a severe lack of zimbits now how about "quiet. they can hear us" for the prompt thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understated

“Quiet, they can hear us!”

Jack’s voice is in a whisper but he’s smiling that smile he does when he’s looking at Bitty, and Bitty can just tell that he’s thinking about how much Jack loves him. It makes him absolutely melt and a giggle escapes him, met with a giggle from Jack, who shushes them both this time.

Bitty smiles wide. “I know, I know sweetheart.” He whispers, smoothing his hands over Jack’s chest. Jack had backed him up against the counter after Bitty began flirting with him, a daring move with the boys watching something in the living room. Jack’s hands were on his hips, the only point of contact. “I could pass it off as chirps, though. I mean, you are dressed to rob a burger king, even if it does accentuate your beautiful, NHL body.” Bitty’s eyes sparkle when Jack blushes a little harder than he already was.

Jack quickly ducks down and kisses Bitty’s cute, smiling cheek before backing away to another part of the counter, leaning against it. Bitty misses the closeness, but he does have to get back to his pie. “Are you nervous about your first game tomorrow?” Jack prompts, crossing his arms loosely.

Bitty let’s out an affectionate laugh. “Why do you think I’m baking rather than screaming at the television with the boys about…” He pauses to listen to what they’re arguing about. “It sounds like the science channel now?”

When Bitty glances over at Jack, a bit of tension he didn’t know he was holding left at the soft look his boyfriend is giving him. “You’re going to do great, Eric.” Jack states, warm.

Bitty smiles. “Wish you could be here to tell me that every game.” He says and while usually that would be sad and get them both thinking about the fact that Jack will be back in Providence in a few days, instead it’s warm as well. It’s an affirmation that Jack is a comfort, that he means a great deal to Bitty. That his words of affirmation really do mean something.

Shitty yells something from the other room then screams what sounds like Jack’s name, but it’s barreled over with Holster loudly making a dirty joke and the rest of the group laughing.

“You go back to boys. I’ll bring you the first piece of pie when it’s done.” Bitty says, shooing him with a dish towel. Jack smiles but concedes, but not before closing the short distance to place a quick, soft kiss to Bitty’s lips.

“I love you.” He whispers, reverently.

“I love you too.” Bitty replies, softer but just as full with feeling.

The maple sugar crusted apple pie is delicious when it’s finished, and he later tells Jack it was because it was jam packed with love.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send me a prompt, talk about this fic, or chat with me in general? Find me at [Dexthecryptid](http://dexthecryptid.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
